


Body Love

by Theforeverbattles



Series: Say Please [15]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Eating Disorders, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Head Injury, Light Dom/sub, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Married Life, Minor Violence, Past Abuse, Protective Minho, Relapsing, Subspace, Vandalism, chan protect, this is a wild ride im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 01:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: Emotions are sometimes your biggest enemy





	Body Love

**Author's Note:**

> YALL get ready this chapter is intense, there is a big section about Sungie's eating disorder but I'm sure you guys gathered that by the tags and what not. I also have a request that you guys do while reading it, especially if you have ever gone through the things that I talk about in this fic. Please listen to the songs these songs while reading, whenever I go through a tough time I listen to these and it gives me drive and the realization things to get better. Body Love Part One and Part Two, Secrets and She Keeps Me Warm, all by Mary Lambert. I'm not usually too serious when it comes to these kind of notes because it fanfic it's not that serious but some of you guys have reached out to me in comments and on twitter and you stories are amazing if how much you guys love these character and connect with them is so important to me so I just wanna say thank you. You guys are the reason that I love to write and if I can help anything through anything I want to.
> 
> That was messy af but anyway continue on to our boys now.

“I don’t wanna leave babe.” Jisung whines they’re all packed and unfortunately have to go back to the real world, this morning was shit but they’re both fine now. Painkillers in their systems and stomachs at ease. 

“I don’t wanna either babe.” Min pulls his boyfriend from the bed, lugging him down the stairs. 

“Goodbye house, you were great!” Sungie yells arms thrown out wide. 

“Come on weirdo.” Min teases and pulls him through the door now. 

“We need to work like four 50 hour weeks now.” Sungie giggles once in the car, his knees pulled to his chest looking out the window. 

“That’s an understatement, it was worth it though.” Minho reaches over for his hand, rubbing his knuckles gently. 

“Yeah it was.” Jisung kisses the back of his hand and cuddles up against his arm, eyes closing already. 

Once home Min wakes Sungie up gently, “Hey baby we’re home.” Jisung groans stretching in his seat arms hitting the ceiling. 

“You have work tonight don’t you?” He asks while getting out. 

“Yeah, just a couple hours at the studio though. Think you can handle that?” 

“Hmm maybe.” They head up the stairs to their apartment and the second Sungie’s inside he falls onto the couch. 

“I had so much fun baby.” He smiles up at Min, the older boy leans down and pecks his forehead. 

“Good I’m glad.” 

They unpack all their shit and Minho changes for work a few hours later, leaving Sungie alone wrapped around himself. He’s flipping through channel after channel glasses on when his phone goes off making him look up. 

He grabs it from the table and raises his brows at Snapchat notifications, bunches of them. 

“What the hell?” He rubs his eyes and opens whatever the posts are. 

He nearly falls off the couch realizing just what he’s looking at. Jisung feels like he’s going to be sick, the whole world seeming to come to a screaming halt. 

How, how did these pictures get uploaded? Where did they come from? 

Dozens all from the same account of pictures he sent Minho, naked pictures. He feels tears start in his eyes, again, not again. 

And more keep uploading, videos too, videos that Min has taken. 

“What the fuck.” 

His heart starts racing, practically beating out of his chest, “I’m gonna throw up.” 

Jisung darts to the bathroom, getting incredibly sick, heart hammering away, ears ringing. 

His phone dings again, more pictures, he grabs his phone again and is shaking badly barely able to unlock the device. He still has Kye’s number it’s just blocked. 

Sungie unblocks it and calls instantly. 

_ ‘Hello?’ _

“M-make him take them down th-this is n-not funny a-anymore Kye!” He cries into his phone, head hitting against the cabinets. 

_ ‘Ji? What’s going on?’  _

“M-make him take th-them down! I kn-know he hacked Minho’s phone!” He nearly screams fists hitting the wood now. 

_ ‘Ji I’m with Dohun right now I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  _

Sungie cries harder, “Why c-can’t he just l-leave me alone? Wh-Why would he do th-this again?” 

_ ‘Ji take a breath baby, what’s going on?”  _

“Don’t call me baby! I’m not your baby! M-make him take down that account now Kyoon!” 

_ ‘What account?’  _

Jisung wants to throw his phone, “he’s posting pictures of me, v-videos of me, things o-only Minho has.” 

_ ‘Maybe You should be calling your boyfriend then asshole.’  _ He hears Dohun is the background. 

“Minho would  _ not  _ do this to me, he’s not you.” He seethes. 

_ ‘Well clearly he has because I’m not doing shit. Sorry he’s not as perfect as you thought.’  _

Jisung hangs up and calls Min but it goes to voicemail, he’s in class most likely. 

Sungie gets up hands in his hair, pulling, legs shaking. He paces the living room, trying to figure out what to do. 

Quickly he checks the snap again and sees its empty, a sigh of relief going through him. So many people must have followed the account though, so many people must have seen. 

Blue boxes start popping up left and right, from people he doesn’t even know. He trembles seeing the nasty things that are being said. 

He must have put it out to some sort of gay camboy shit. These guys are asking for videos in exchange for money. Saying the nastiest things, wanting him to do worse. 

He tries calling Minho again and still nothing, his eyes fall on the kitchen and the familiar urge runs through his body. 

It’ll help. 

It’ll distract him. 

Min wouldn’t even know. 

The thoughts consume him. 

*

“Hey baby I just saw you called my phone died at work I just got to charge it on the way home.” Minho walks through the door. It’s quiet which just makes him think Sung is asleep. 

He goes to the kitchen looking down at his phone going to open the cabinet with the chips and stops realizing it’s open. 

Min drops his phone seeing all the cabinets are open, “Jisung!” He shrieks realizing there are boxes literally everywhere, bags of chips, ripped out and empty, the cheesecake container from the fridge open too. 

He finds the bathroom door locked, and knows the sounds inside. 

“Han Jisung you open this door right now.” Minho hits the wood, pushing against it. He hears Sungie jump inside, but the door remains locked. 

“Baby please.” Min rattles the handle still nothing though. Which makes him crawl on top of the counter and grab the key from the top of the fridge. 

He practically flies back to the bathroom pushing the door open now. 

“Holy fuck Sungie.” He whispers, before him is his baby, wrapped around himself, rocking back and forth, blades next to him, food all over the bathroom. 

“Aw baby.” Min falls to his knees in front of his boyfriend, eyes filled with tears. Jisung jumps away, curling into himself. 

“I-I, I didn’t mean to.” He whispers eyes red from crying. 

“Shh baby it’s okay.” Minho leans forward and very slowly takes the razor from between his fingers. 

“You weren’t supposed to find out.” He whimpers hiding his head in his arms. 

Despite the scene Jisung looks unharmed, his legs in tact, and arms, he doesn’t even seem like he’s thrown up. 

It’s obvious he was close to it though. Or trying to but Min seemed to interrupt him. 

“Can I touch you?” Min asks quietly. 

Jisung nods his head, “I need words baby, talk to me.” 

“Y-yes, I’m sorry.” 

“You don’t need to be sorry. What happened baby?” Minho moves gently wanting to be careful with everything he’s doing. 

“Dohun, hacked your phone.” Jisung hits his head against the tub, laughing dryly. 

“What?” 

“He made an Snapchat of all the nudes I think I’ve ever sent you. All the videos I’ve ever sent you. Linked my user name in every single one of them.” Sungie bites his lower lip. 

“I’m so fucking  _ stupid.”  _

“Hey no you’re not.” Min picks his broken glasses off the floor and puts them on the counter. Then he takes Jisung’s shirt off of him. 

“I am, I let him get to me  _ again _ , I did this  _ again.  _ I literally almost threw all my progress out over fucking nudes!” Sungie slams his fist in the tub, tears spilling over his lashes. 

“Baby, take it easy.” 

“Don’t tell me to take it easy! I fucking binged! I want to throw up everything I just ate because of how much weight I put on! I almost cut my thighs again for no fucking reason! I almost threw it all away like it was nothing! Why am I such a Bitch? Why can’t I get through anything without having a complete psychotic breakdown!?” Jisung is freaking the fuck out. 

Min grabs his wrist so he doesn’t nearly break his hands again. 

“This was not over nothing Jisung, stop being so hard on yourself.” Minho pulls him forward and Jisung sobs into his chest, hands gripping his shirt. 

“I know baby, it’s gonna be okay though. You’re gonna get through this.” Min whispers into his hair, he rubs his back gently, kissing his face. 

“This does not make you weak, this does not make you a Bitch. You are so strong Sungie, people break down baby, it’s okay.” Jisung sniffles, hiding his face. 

“My legs hurt.” He whispers. Min looks down and realizes his legs aren’t cut from razor blades but from his own nails digging into his thighs. Most likely trying to keep himself grounded. 

“Okay, lets get you washed off and I’ll bandage them.” 

Minho picks jisung up and takes off his shorts and briefs placing him in the shower for only a few minutes. Just long enough so he can get bandages and healing cream. 

“Okay, up on the counter.” 

“I’m sorry.” Jisung has calmed down a lot, his shaking stopped. He seems numb though, which makes Minho more worried. 

“Stop saying sorry baby.” Min lifts his chin, “you have nothing to be sorry about.” He kisses him softly their foreheads pressing together. 

“You’re all upset baby, but you didn’t relapse. Yes you binged but you didn’t make yourself sick, you didn’t hurt yourself. That’s huge.” 

Sungie sniffles again, “we’re going to figure out how he fucking did this too.” Min runs his fingers through his hair, “are the pictures still up?” 

“No, not the last time I checked, but my Snapchat is filled with nasty guys now.” Minho applies the cream to his crescent shape cuts on his thighs and then puts on the bandages. 

“I don’t understand how he hacked my phone.” 

“Neither do I, but it was stuff that only you have. And obviously you didn’t do it.” Jisung grabs his phone, his screen is cracked from when he threw it across the room earlier. 

“Look.” Sungie sniffles and shows Min the countless people that have slid up on his Snapchat. 

“Jesus babe.” Minho takes his phone, opening several of the messages. 

The look that comes across his boyfriend’s face is priceless, “if I see one more dick pic, someone is going to die.” Sungie has never really seen Minho furious, angry yes, but he’s just not the kind of guy to get filled with rage. 

He’s so laid back and easy going is hard to truly anger him. 

“Put your contacts in and get your pants on.” Min puts his phone down and leaves the bathroom. Jisung shrieks and jumps off the counter. 

“Babe! What’re you doing?” He follows after him, grabbing a pair of sweatpants, Minho gets his phone and is calling someone. 

“Where does Kye live?” He asks while on the phone. 

“What?” 

“Where does he live?” 

Jisung runs to get his phone and pulls up the address, “are you putting a hit out on him?” 

“Much worse.” 

Sungie puts his contacts in and shoves his feet into shoes. 

“What’re we doing Min?” 

“Getting back at the stupid Bitch finally.” Minho grabs Jisung’s face and presses their lips together hard. Sungie squeals arm’s going around his neck as he’s picked up a little. 

“O-okay.” He chases after Min’s lips when they disconnect. 

“Who’d you call?” 

“Back up.” About ten minutes later Chan and Woojin are at their door. Backpacks on. 

“Oh my god are we gonna kidnap him!?” Sungie pulls on a sweater his eyes wide. 

“I wish.” Chan hugs him tight, Min having texted him and Woojin the details of what happened tonight. He’s ready for revenge against Dohun finally. 

“The girls are meeting us down the road.” Minho says grabbing his own backpack. 

“Somebody clue me in since I’m the one that wants revenge the most!” Jisung yells before they leave. 

“We’re going to wreak havoc on Dohun and Kye’s house babe. And their lives.” Min takes his hand as they go down the stairs. 

“Sounds fun and exactly like what I wanted to do when I was seventeen and had a two dozen carton of eggs at the ready.” Sungie looks in Minho’s backpack, inside is a bag of sugar, spray paint, a knife, and a package of ham. 

“Why do we have ham?”

“Don’t worry about it.” 

They drive down to the parking lot at the gas station and find Pom, Kim, and May waiting for them. 

“Oh god oh jeez, you really did call in backup.” Sungie squeezes his hand. Their car pulls out following behind Minho’s. 

“I think I’m gonna puke.” 

“Do not.” Woojin says sternly. 

“Sung you always wanted to fuck them up.” Chan touches his shoulder. 

“Oh I know, I’m not nervous, I just, binged a lot and it’s hitting me.” Sungie taps his hands against his thighs. 

“Please don’t yak in the car.” Min laughs a little. 

“Trying not to.” 

They park a block away all of them getting out, “if the cops get called everyone take off, we can’t get caught.” Minho looks all of them in the eye. 

“We won’t get caught.” May has a can of spray paint at the ready, her arm firmly around Jisung. 

“He better hope he doesn’t run into me or this can will go up his ass.” She threatens. 

Over the years May and Sungie have gotten incredibly close, she’s like his older sister now. When he found out about the stuff with Dohun it took the two other girls and both Min and Sungie to keep her back from going to his house and killing him. 

“That is the mood of the evening.” Chan mutters. 

“We do what we need to do and we get out. And don’t run back to our cars instantly if we get caught.” Minho continues. 

“Sounds good.” Jisung takes a can out of Min’s backpacks and shakes it. 

The groups spreads out and heads down the road, Jisung now is moving with purpose. Min has his hand in his now, the two of them the middle of the group. 

Chan and Woojin get to the house first, Chan is the first to move, he has a knife and cuts the tire stems on the car in the driveway. But only three tires so it’s not covered by insurance. 

Woojin takes his bag out and grabs some wire cutters. He pops the hood quietly and starts on the real trouble with the engine. 

May is the next, she grabs Jisung’s hand and brings him to the garage door. She pops the can open and starts spraying, Sungie watches what she writes. His eyes wide. 

_ ‘Whore’  _

“Oh my god.” Jisung giggles and grabs his can and goes to the side door, writing another word. 

_ ‘Slut’  _

Minho pops the gas cap of the second car and dumps half the bag of sugar, Kim shoves a tampon afterwards so there is no way to get gas in or the sugar out. 

Pom gets the ham and bologna out of Min’s bag and starts covering the cars. The oils will fuck up the paint comepletely. 

May starts spraying the cars now, different words and graphic imagines. Jisung moving to the side of the house, he sneaks into the backyard, smelling fire. 

They’re back there. 

Quietly he creeps around, holding the can close to him. He hears their voices. 

“I don’t understand why you did it Do,” Kye whispers. 

“Because I felt like it.” 

“That’s stupid, just leave him alone. He’s happy, he’s getting married.” 

Jisung takes in a breath, smelling the weed they’re smoking. 

“He’s mine, he’s ours Kye, I want him back.” 

Sungie knows he shouldn’t say anything, “he isn’t ours, he isn’t a thing. Hacking his boyfriend’s phone is fucked up, posting those pictures is fucked. Putting his username on a porn website is even worse.” 

“You don’t get it, seeing that shit, he’s ruined him, he’s a brat now. More than he ever was.” Jisung grips the can, he hears Chan swear followed by Minho’s laughter. 

“Who the hell was that?” 

“It’s probably some kids walking by.” Dohun gets up, walking to the gate, Jisung stumbles back their eyes locking. 

“Huh, what are you doing here?” He smirks opening the gate now, Sungie moves away heart racing. 

“Miss me that much? I knew you’d be back angel.” Dohun grabs Jisung’s hands pulling him to his chest, the younger completely frozen. 

“Hmm? No answer?” He slides his hands down Sungie’s body, reaching down and grabbing his ass. Jisung can’t react, his body failing him entirely. 

“Come on, Kye will love to see you.” He pulls the younger to the backyard. 

“Ji?” Kye gets up confused. 

“Some kids yeah Kye? Just Jiji.” Dohun pulls him into his lap. 

“What’re you doing here babe?” Kye asks taking his hands. 

“Why’d you do it?” Jisung then whispers. 

“What?” Dohun slides his hands up his thighs, hand moving to grip his member through his sweatpants. 

“Why, did you post those pictures?” Sungie flips around, his eyes angry. 

“I didn’t.” 

“I just heard you say it.” His tears spill over his lashes hands clenching. Dohun bites his lower lip and swipes his thumb across his cheek, smearing the tear. 

“You’re so pretty when you cry.” 

Jisung nearly falls over, his body finally reacting, “y-you think I’m pretty?” He whispers. Dohun smiles at him and leans in to kiss him. 

“Yeah,” 

Sungie twitches he moves out of his lap and shoves him knocking the chair over completely. 

“You think I’m pretty now!?” He screams, following the shove he tackles him, pinning his arms down next to his face. 

“You ruined a huge part of my life, you keep trying to destroy more of it!” He growls, Kye yanks him off of Dohun. 

“Jisung! Calm down!” 

“Don’t tell me to calm down! He put private pictures of me all over the internet,  _ again _ !” Sungie swings wildingly, hands coming into contact with his face. 

“God you’re such a brat now, won’t you shut up?” Dohun gets a hold of him and slaps him across the face, pushing him down to the ground like he used to. 

“You do not get to push me around anymore.” Jisung gets up and shoves him again. 

“Do something, you push me and push me, you slap me. Remember when you broke my face? That scared you, you  _ hurt  _ me. Do something again.” He taunts wanting to fight now. 

Dohun swings and misses, “shut up!” He screams. 

Minho and the rest of them fly into the backyard, Jisung pushes Dohun again, getting him against the fence. 

“Do something! You’re too much of a wimp to make me bleed!” He gets shoved now, Dohun follows up with another slap to his face. Jisung however grabs the spray can he had in his hand and swings, hitting him in the side of the head with it. 

“Hurts doesn’t it?” He snaps getting back on his feet. 

Dohun growls grabbing the can now, Sungie backs up suddenly terrified. Dohun swings Jisung only gets half the blow getting his hands up in time. It doesn’t stop the can from connecting with the side of his face though. 

“I’ll make you hurt you fucking slut.” Dohun seethes, Sungie doesn’t back down though he goes to attack again but arms are wrapping around him. 

Minho grabs his boyfriend, “babe, baby, no, don’t.” He pulls him back, what he was not expecting is Chan stepping up and punching Dohun square in the jaw. 

“You fucking piece of shit.” He growls in English, shoving Dohun back to the ground completely wrecking the taller boy’s face. 

Woojin yanks his boyfriend off of him, “stay away from Jisung, don’t talk about him, don’t even think about him. And if you even so much as think about calling the cops, we have so much shit on you, you’d rot for years.” May narrows her eyes looking at both. 

“You’re all crazy!” Dohun spits blood, Chan tries to go at him again. 

“No,” Woojin’s grip is firm. 

“Okay point made.” Kye pulls his friend back now. 

They all slowly start to leave, backing out of the yard. 

Minho has Sungie wrapped in his arms, his cheeks are red on both sides, “You okay? Are you hurt?” He runs his hands over his body checking all over him. Mostly worried about his face. 

“I’m okay baby.” Jisung wraps his arms around him. 

They get back to the cars and Sungie moves from Minho and hugs Chan tightly too, kissing his cheek even. Min would be lying if that doesn’t salt his ass a little. 

Chan holds onto Jisung tightly, “I’m sorry I couldn’t do that sooner.” He whispers, “I’m sorry I couldn’t keep you safe from him.” His voice is soft barely even there breaking slightly. 

“It’s not your fault Channie.” Sungie buries his face in his neck for a second. Chan looks up and feels the daggers Min is currently giving them. 

“Min looks like he’s gonna eat me.” 

“It’d be fun if he did.” Jisung giggles softly and winks at him. Chan blushes deeply, looking to the ground. 

Sungie then hugs Woojin too, “thank you hyung.” He smiles at him. The older boy kisses his forehead and then lets Jisung go hug the girls each. 

“Go home, get some sleep, you need it Sung.” Pom rubs his back. He nods and hugs her tightly, Kim pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

May grabs him next her entire body wrapping around him, “I love you so much, go rest and let Min love you a whole bunch. And maybe let him fuck you silly to make you fall asleep.” She giggles in his ear. 

He laughs unable to help himself, Minho then pulls him back away from them all. 

“We need to get out of here.” He says arms around his boyfriend tightly. 

“Good idea.” 

They all get in their cars, Jisung curls up against Min’s side, “do you guys wanna stay at the house tonight?” Minho asks. 

“If that’s okay with you guys.” 

Sungie nods, his fingers tracing Min’s thighs. He’s exhausted, completely. Their weekend went from absolutely amazing to shit in about two seconds. 

Once back at the apartment Jisung makes the pullout couch a bed for Chan and Woojin. The older couple seeing the actual destruction Sungie created earlier that night. 

“Is he gonna be okay?” Woojin asks quietly, picking up an empty boxes. 

“Honestly, I have no idea. He almost relapsed, with, everything.” Min runs a hand through his hair and grabs a bottle of beer, needing to take the edge off of everything. 

“He did?” Chan takes one too shaking his head. 

“I mean you guys can see he binged, and when I got home he locked had himself in the bathroom and had razors all around him.” 

“Jesus.” Woojin leans against the counter, his arms going around Chan. 

“Give me one of those.” He reaches for a beer too. 

“He didn’t though with it right? God he hasn’t self harmed since he got out the second time.” Chan runs his hands through his hair, rubbing his face too. 

“I know.” Min watches his boyfriend bring pillows out to the pull out bed. 

“Hey, no fair.” He pouts seeing them drinking. 

“What baby?” Minho sets his beer down and grabs Jisung, throwing him up over his shoulder. Sungie shrieks giggling loud, trying to wiggle out of his grip. 

He carries him into their room, “You feeling okay babydoll?” He asks sitting him on their bed. Sungie looks up at him, lower lip between his teeth. 

“Yeah, I feel okay, my tummy hurts a little from eating so much. And my face where the broken part is hurts a little but I’m okay other than that.” Jisung looks at his lap. 

“Can I see baby?” Min crouches down, Sungie nods and pushes his hair back. Minho touches the side of his face gently, 

“Are your ears ringing?” 

“No,” 

“And you can see okay?” 

“Yes,” Minho slides his hands through his hair, kissing his lips gently. Pulling him to the edge of the bed, their lips connecting more. 

“You scared the shit out of me baby.” Min whispers his eyes filling slightly. Jisung tugs him closer, arms around his neck. 

“I’m sorry.” Sungie has tears in his eyes too. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t answer, I’m sorry my ph-“

“It’s not your fault baby, even if you did answer I still would have freaked out. You know that Min, I depend on you, a lot, but you don’t fix my anxiety, you don’t fix my binging. You just make things easier to handle baby, even if you were here, even if I talked to you, I still would have had a panic attack.” 

Minho kisses him more, wanting more than to kiss him but they have company at the moment. 

“I love you.” He runs his fingers down his chest. 

“I love you too baby.” Jisung tugs him down more, biting on his lip. 

“We can’t have sex with Woojin and Chan in our living room.” Min pulls away slightly. 

“They can join.” 

“Another night baby.” Minho giggles, he moves off of Sungie completely. 

“Put some pjs on.” 

The younger nods and wiggles out of his sweater and pants. Minho going back out to Woojin and Chan. 

“He okay?”

“Yeah, his face is sore, and his stomach hurts but he’s gonna be okay though.” 

“Good,” Chan finishes his beer, Jisung walking back out. Suddenly reminded way too much of the last time he saw him, when he’d still been in subspace and walked out with no plants on. 

“You have pants on this time?” Chan teases. 

“Shut up.” Jisung blushes going to hide in Min’s chest. 

“What?” Woojin looks at them with narrowed eyes, “you guys did not have sex again.” 

“No!” Chan shrieks grabbing onto his boyfriend. 

“They did.” Minho teases. 

“Did not!” Jisung punches him, “Chan came over on Friday and I had just woken up and didn’t know he was here and walked out with no pants on.” 

Min giggles seeing how red both their faces are, “are you lying?” Woojin grabs Chan’s chin, their eyes locked. 

His face get even redder, “no I’m not.” 

Min and Sungie share a look, “submissive…” Sungie singsongs in Min’s ear. 

“Cute Channie, glad you’re admitting it now.” Minho teases more. 

“I literally will kill you.” The blonde threatens. 

“Ooo daddy.” Jisung giggles, Chan lunges at him and Jisung jumps up to hide against him. Minho catches him with ease and runs away. 

“I hate this joke, so much.” Woojin groans and falls down on the sofa couch. Chan sits next to him, “I was drunkkkk.” He whines going to hide in the pillows. 

“Yeah I’m aware babe.” 

Min lands on the couch sitting with Jisung in his lap. 

“You can always join for round two hyung.” Sungie giggles biting his lower lip. 

“Oh my god.” Woojin groans. Chan blushes further, his eyes on Jisung. 

He would  _ so  _ be lying if he didn’t think about sleeping with Jisung again, Min too of course. And if Woojin was involved that would make things so much more intense and so fucking hot. 

“It’d be fun.” Min bites his lip and quirks his eyebrow up. 

“You better stop.” 

Jisung giggles and nuzzles into Min, “Hmm sleepy Lino.” He murmurs, Minho picks up his boyfriend. 

“On that note we’re going to bed, thank you for everything tonight.” 

“Welcome.” 

The owners of the apartment go into their room, Woojin looks at his boyfriend now who curls into a ball. 

“Are you gonna get comfy or just curl up in a ball and hide?” 

“Are you gonna beat me?” 

“Did you fuck Jisung again?” 

“No! I swear, I came over on Friday, you remember this?” 

Woojin nods, “okay I came over and Min let me in, Sungie was still sleeping and then he woke up when Min was in the bathroom. He was all groggy and sleepy and only had a sweater on.” Chan sits on the edge of the bed looking up at Woojin. 

The elder wiggles out of his jeans and t shirt, “do you wanna fuck him again?” Woojin grabs his chin again making them lock eyes. 

“N-no…” 

“Don’t lie.” 

“Not just him,” 

“Who else?” 

Chan picks at the sheets, “you don’t...I want you to fuck me.”

“Hmhm, what else do you want?” 

“Wanna have you both.”

“Who both?” 

Chan squirms under him, arms wrapping around himself. 

“You and Sungie, And...Minho.” He bites his lower lip feeling like he’s going to combust. 

“Oh yeah?” Woojin gets in the bed, arm pulling Chan to his chest, tracing shapes to his shoulders. 

“You want to have a foursome? Like actually?” 

“It would be fun I think. But I don’t like wanna go out of our way, or  _ need  _ it. I’m completely happy with you baby.” Chan murmurs. 

Woojin hums, his fingers in his boyfriend’s blonde hair, “you don’t think, jealousy would happen? With any of us? What do you even remember from the first time?” 

“I mean I remember bits and pieces-“ 

Minho walks out without a shirt on and his glasses on which is something neither of the older two have really seen before. 

“Can I help you?” He asks while grabbing two bottles of water. 

“Chan wants to have a foursome.” Woojin says and Minho nearly chokes. 

“Seriously?” 

“Well we have things that we’d need to take into consideration.” Woojin narrows his eyes. 

“Listen we would too, the night the three of us fucked was not planned in the slightest. Having shit planned is way better.” Min leans against the wall. Jisung comes shuffling out his old glasses on his face, a big t shirt on his top half. 

“Sleepyyy.” He whines tugging on Min’s hand. 

“Just a second baby, Channie wants to have a foursome.” 

“Right now? I’m too sleepy to get dicked down by three daddies at the moment. Can we reschedule?” He wraps his arms around Minho’s waist. The words coming out of his mouth so naturally Woojin has to take a second to process it. 

“Oh my god Sungie.” Chan laughs. 

“Not right now baby.” 

“Oh okay, that sounds like fun. Although, my head hurts trying to think who’s gonna bottom Cause I can only see me. Since Channie only lets Woojin hyung fuck him, and you’re not allowed to touch Min’s ass.” Jisung mumbles. Minho snorts at his words. 

“Go to bed babyboy before you give Woojin a stroke.” Min gives him a little tap on the bum trying to get him to move. Jisung then stands on his tippy toes and whispers something to his boyfriend. 

“Only a small one.” He gives him a stern look. 

Sungie then crawls up the pull out couch and places a tiny kiss to Woojin’s lips. 

The older boy gapes not expecting it at all, Jisung then moves and goes to kiss Chan, although he meets him halfway. 

Min narrows his eyes at that, what was suppose to be a tiny kiss lasts longer than a few seconds. 

He scoops Sungie up, “good night for real this time. We can talk more in the morning.” 

“What, the fuck.” Woojin whispers in shock. Chan laughs, taking his jeans off now and removing his shirt too. Laying back in the pillows, hands grabbing for his boyfriend. 

“Jisung just kissed us.” Woojin lays back seeming like he’s malfunctioning. 

“He did, are you broken babe?” 

“I think so.” 

“Well I hope you recover because he just gets wilder from there.” Chan giggles, he rolls to his side making Woojin wrap his arms around him. 

“That was, weird.” 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I just never thought I’d kiss Jisung. Did he kiss you like that the first time?” 

“No not at all.” 

“What was it like?” 

Chan blushes deeply, “it came out of nowhere like this just did but, was a lot more intense. He sat in my lap and it kinda just went from there.” 

Woojin hums, “And Minho?” 

Chan groans, “babbbbe.” 

“Tell me I need to know what I’m expecting.” 

“They like to double team, Jisung likes to distract you while Minho gets up to, things. They’re both really messy kissers, it’s on the verge of being gross especially Jisung.” 

“What do you mean messy?” 

Chan whines now wanting to just go to sleep and talk about this in the morning. 

“Sungie is more submissive than me but shoves his tongue down your throat like he’s a dom. And he has a kink for sucking dick, bad, honestly I think it’s more a kink for shit in his mouth.” 

Woojin takes in a breath, not what he was expecting, “really?” 

“Yeah.” 

“And Minho didn’t fuck you?” 

“No! Jisung fingered me that’s it.” 

“Oh my god.” Woojin hides his face in his boyfriend’s shoulder. Why does that thought turn him on so much? 

“Yeah, now can we go to sleep? It’s almost two in the morning.” 

“Yes.” The older boy giggles and kisses his bare shoulder. 

“Love you.” 

“Love you too.” 

*

“What the fuck! Why weren’t we invited!” Changbin complains seeing Felix texting Jisung and seeing what went down last night. 

“Probably because I’m baby,” Lix giggles. 

“And I would not have wanted to go and would not have wanted you to go.” He adds while falling back against Bin curling up together on their couch. 

“I wanted to beat the shit out of Dohun though.” 

“Yeah well you would have gotten arrested and I can’t bail you out so I’d be lonely.” 

Changbin pouts his lip, Felix giggles and kisses him to get the pout off his face. Rolling over to kiss him more, hands going to either side of his face. Bin wraps his legs around Lix tugging him closer. 

Felix gets up on his knees moving closer, Changbin slides his hands in his hair. “Fuck babe, what was that for?” He whispers a string of spit coming between their lips. 

“Wanted to.” 

“What else you wanna do?” Bin bites his lower. Felix blushes deeply, a few things popping into his mind. 

“Hmm what just popped into your head princess?” He tightens his grip on his waist with his legs. 

“Lots of stuff.” 

“Like what?” Changbin raises his brows. 

Lix tries to hide in his neck, his hips pressing flush into Bin’s ass. Changbin however grabs him by his hair, their eyes locking. 

“I, I want to try something…” 

“What’s that?” Bin grabs him by the throat gently. The younger inhales his eyes fluttering shut for a moment. 

“Want you to edge me.” He whispers cheeks bright red, “I wanna finger you too.”

Changbin hums, applying a little more bit of pressure. Felix opening his mouth trying not to moan, “take off your shirt.” 

Lix pulls away, taking his shirt off as he’s told to, Changbin pulls him back down and runs his thumbs along his nipples. Forefingers coming up to pinch both sides too. 

“F-fuck.” Felix shakes a little, hands on either side of Bin’s head. 

“Move your hips on me.” Changbin whispers, Lix whines as he slowly starts to move his lower body. His hips pushing into his boyfriend’s. 

“Good job princess.” Bin smirks, Felix mews as he rolls his hips and his nipples get assaulted vigorously. 

Changbin pulls on the small buds, feeling Lix getting hard against his ass. 

“Binnie…” he whines softly. 

“Still want me to edge you?” He bites his lower lip tugging harder. 

Lix moans, thighs shaking, he is partly rethinking this, Changbin knows exactly how to torture him. And his nipples are certainly an intense way to get him. 

“Y-yes.” He whispers, his face pushing into his neck. 

Changbin sits up, putting him on his thigh, “I want you to get yourself off on my leg.” He smirks, biting his earlobe. 

“What?” Felix looks at him in shock. 

“Grind your little cock on my thigh until you cum princess.” Lix whines hiding his face again. Bin has never talked to him like that but fuck if he doesn’t think it’s the hottest thing ever. 

He reaches up and threads his fingers into Changbin’s hair, rolling his hips harder into his thigh. His nipples getting pulled and bitten, Lix whimpers pulling the hair at his neck. 

Bin doesn’t let up with his relentless torture, thumbing at his increasingly more sensitive buds. 

“This what you want princess? You want us to do dirty things like this now?” 

Felix bites on his shoulder, “y-yes.” He speeds up his grinding nearly crying, hands gripping his shirt now. It feels so intense, everything is  _ so  _ intense. 

His stomach coils when Bin bites his nipple again, “you gonna cum princess?” He whispers in his ear, one hand going to his hips now. 

Lix nods vigorously. 

Changbin takes his hands away and grabs his hips firmly, “do not cum.” His voice is stern. 

Felix grits his teeth, shaking slightly, “Binnie please.” He whispers tears in his eyes now. 

Bin slides his hand into his sweatpants grabbing his cock at the base. Lix lurches forward his orgasm coming to a screaming halt. 

“Fuck, fuck, that was mean that was so fucking mean.” Felix hisses, his voice even deeper than usual. 

“It’s what you wanted princess.” 

Lix catches his barings and shoves Bin down on the couch, pinning his hands next to his head. Changbin looks up in shock. 

Their eyes lock Felix surprising himself too, “ooo daddy.” Changbin then giggles making the younger squeal and release his wrists hiding in his neck. 

“That was so fucking hot babe.” Bin takes Lix’ hand and slides his fingers inside his mouth. Licking between his digits, Felix watching with his lower lip between his teeth. 

“You just nearly killed me.” He whispers shifting his hips, he puts his other hand on his stomach and shifts his hips back. Grinding his ass down on Bin’s hard member. 

“You asked for it.” Changbin takes his small fingers from his mouth, other hand pulling the back of his sweats down. 

“Finger yourself.” Lix flushes, timidly he reaches back and slips a finger into himself. His mouth falling open as he leans forward on Changbin eyes fluttering shut. 

Bin smirks, pushing his own sweats down to take himself out. His fingers wrap around his own cock, pumping slowly, Lix moans pushing his face in his neck now. His second finger pushing into himself and spreading. 

“F-fuck.” Lix groans in English. 

“God babe this is so hot.” Changbin flicks his thumb over his tip, his other hand goes up into his hair pulling slightly. 

“W-want you.” He whines now high pitched. 

“Put your third finger in.” Lix whimpers and adds his third, rocking back on his own fingers. Bin hums stroking himself a little quicker, getting himself a little more worked up. 

Felix spreads his fingers trying to get them deeper, he very unfortunately can’t. 

“Binnniiee.” He cries, getting over sensitive Changbin takes his face in his other hand, kissing him slowly. Lix however pulls away and spits down on Bin’s cock. 

“Jesus Felix.” He moans watching his usually timid boyfriend do actual dirty things. 

Who the hell is this?

Lix takes his cock in his small hand and strokes him getting him slick. He then takes his own fingers out and moves to line himself up. 

Changbin moans eyes fluttered shut, as Lix sinks down. Felix biting his lower lip grabbing for Binnie’s hands. 

“Feels so good.” His head drops back in bliss as he adjusts. 

“Fuck yeah.” Changbin grabs his hips pushing his up biting his lower lip. Felix meets his slight thrust, nails scraping against his chest. 

He slowly starts to bounce, thighs shaking a little, he rolls hips little gasps and moans falling past his lips. 

Bin hums bucking up messing up his pace with a smirk, fucking up into him. Lix pushes himself down harder, wanting it rougher. He’s learning that he might be a little more kinky than he ever thought or ever thought he’d admit. 

They both are moaning, Changbin pulling at Felix’ hair, at his nipples. Doing everything to make him squirm. 

“H-harder Binnie please.” Felix pulls on his shirt, moaning loud. 

“Fuck princess,” Changbin pushes him to his back now pressing back inside him, setting his ankles on his shoulders. He also wraps his hand around his throat and applies a little pressure. 

Felix arches his back eyes rolled back, thighs shaking stomach coiling. 

“B-Binnie…” he moans tears spilling down his cheeks. 

His tears make Changbin stop, he didn’t see Lix cry last time they had rough sex which was just the other day. 

“Baby, you okay?” He lets go of his neck and takes his legs off his shoulders. 

Felix opens his eyes looking betrayed. 

“Why did you stop!?” He whines loud wiping his face. 

“You’re crying! I thought I was hurting you!” 

“You weren’t hurting me I literally was about to cum the hardest I ever have!” Lix pouts. 

Changbin groans, “god babe you scared me.” He rolls his hips forward again. 

Felix whines looking extremely annoyed, “Don’t look at me like that, I’m still gonna make you cum hard as possible.” 

“You better you already cut me off twice.” 

“You wanted me to edge you.” Bin smirks. 

“Well I want you to fuck me now.” Felix pulls him down and they lock lips, tongues pressing together. 

“What have you done with my baby boyfriend?” Changbin grabs his throat again, kissing under his ear. Biting on it, hips thrusting in hard at an intense pace. 

Lix arches his back, nail scratching down Binnie’s back through his shirt. “Huh? What’s got you into all this kinky stuff?” He fucks him harder. Felix cries out, and bucks up hard. 

Changbin shifts his hips and finds his prostate, keeping his intense pace up. Lix bucks again and cums between them untouched his eyes rolled back body stuck in his arch. 

Bin moans not being able to hold off from Lix’ clenching, cumming deep inside him. 

“Lixie you okay?” Changbin pulls away, running his fingers through his blonde hair. Felix hums, his eyes still closed. 

“Hmhm,” 

“You sure princess?” He pulls out checking him over. 

“Hmmm.” Lix opens his eyes slowly, a soft giggle coming past his lips. 

“Wanna take a bath?” He nods reaching up to be carried. Felix is always super cuddly, always wants to be held and kissed. Something seems different at the moment though. 

“You sure you’re in there Lixie?” 

“Hmmm,” 

“Hey talk to me baby.” 

“Just feel good Binnie.” Changbin kisses his forehead and starts the bath, setting him in it with bubbles and a bathbomb. 

“You sure you’re okay?” 

“Kinda thirsty.” 

“Okay, I’ll get you a water, be right back.” Bin drops a kiss to the top of his head. 

“Hmhm.” Lix sinks back in the tub feeling really warm and fuzzy but he’s also shaking a little like he’s cold. He also feels like he’s floating. 

Bin comes back to see Lix is slouching back, “Hey no sleeping in the tub.” 

“Feel good Binnie.” He whines softly. 

“I know princess. But you can’t sleep in the tub.” 

Felix mumbles something in English that Bin doesn’t quite catch. He is mildly concerned about his boyfriend, especially when he starts shaking. 

“Hey lets get you into bed Lixie.” Changbin grabs a towel and scoops him up, not even bothering to wash him up. Too worried about him at the moment to think about hygiene. 

“Hmm.” 

Bin dries him off and carries his boyfriend up to their bed. 

“Baby can you put a sweater on please?” 

“Don’t want clothes.” 

Bin sighs and wraps him in a blanket laying him down, “I’m gonna go grab my phone okay princess be right back.” 

Changbin shoots down stairs and grabs his phone, 

“Minho I think I broke Felix.” 

He whisper yells into his phone calling the older boy instantly. 

_ ‘What?’  _

“I think I broke my boyfriend help please.” 

_ ‘Okay, How? Is he bleeding? Is he breathing okay?’  _

“We had sex and now he’s acting weird and I don’t know what to do. He’s not bleeding or having trouble breathing.” 

_ ‘Okay, give me like ten, I’m bringing Sungie too I don’t really want him alone right now.”  _

“Okay, door’s gonna be unlocked.” 

Bin hangs up and shoots back up to their room, Lix is still shaking his face in the pillows. 

“Hey princess, you okay?” 

Felix rolls over, pupils blown way too wide. 

“Lix.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Are you okay?” 

Felix hums his hands shaking even worse, pale too. 

“Answer me please.” 

“Y-Yeah…” He rolls over and hides in the pillows again. 

Bin runs his fingers through his hair, trying to get him to stop shaking. 

“Everyone alive?” Minho yells just a little while later. 

“Upstairs!” Bin calls back. 

“Hey,” Min pops his head up first, Jisung behind him, a mask on his face and hat on. 

“So how did you break our Aussie baby?” Minho comes over and sits on the edge on the bed. He feels Felix shaking instantly and it clicks. 

“Go get him some juice and something to eat.” Min murmurs to Bin. 

“Is he okay?”

“Yeah, just go get that.” Changbin runs down stairs Sungie following him. 

Minho scoops Lix up, “Hey Lixie, you in there baby?” He asks him softly, grabbing one of Changbin’s sweaters off the floor. 

“Don’t want clothes.” 

“Too bad you need a sweater.” Felix whines, letting the sweater get pulled over his head. 

“You high in the clouds cutie?” He asks cradling him like a baby with the blanket around his waist. 

“Hmhm,” 

“Feel good?” 

“Hmhm…” 

“Use your words baby.” 

Lix blushes, “yes…” 

“Was that so hard?” 

“Where’s Binnie?”

“Right here princess.” Changbin comes next to them, taking Felix from Minho’s arms. 

“Is this what I’m like?” Sungie giggles, he sits in Min’s lap now, arms around his neck. 

“What?” Bin looks up. 

“Lixie can you drink this please, and eat some food.” Minho’s voice is soft, it’s really shocking Changbin honestly. 

“Not hungry.”

“Eat Lix,” Sungie crawls over pulling his mask down and takes a bite of the sandwich. Felix giggles holding Jisung’s hand. 

Sungie leans in and kisses his cheek, “you’ll feel even better.” He whispers in his ear. 

Bin raises his brows. Minho laughs, “Lix has a subspace Bin, he’s in his headspace.” 

“What?” 

Jisung feeds Felix, letting him cuddle on his chest, the blonde's eyes shutting after he finishes his sandwich and juice. 

“You gonna nap too?” Min teases seeing Jisung has pulled his mask back up and is cuddled in their bed with Felix. 

“Hmhm.” 

Minho then takes Changbin’s hand and they go downstairs. 

“What the fuck is subspace?” Bin asks. 

Minho laughs, “you know how there’s like littles and shit?” 

Changbin gives him a look, “yes…” 

“So, it’s kinda like that, but not the mindset of a kid. It’s a different mindset completely. Sungie has one too, he says it’s like being high. He’s not numb, everything is just kind of slowed down, a lot.” 

“How, does that happen?” Changbin looks down a little. 

“You said you were having sex right?”

He nods, “well there’s your answer, Lix is submissive, you don’t need to sleep with him to know that. And he trusts you completely, when things get to a certain intensity a switch sort of flips. With Sungie he gets so deep in his subspace he’ll, do anything even if he doesn’t want to, to please whoever he’s with.” 

“That’s dangerous.” Changbin whispers. 

“Yeah, you know Dohun wasn’t just physically abusive with hitting him.” Bin stares for a second. 

“So Lix has this sort of thing too?” 

“Seems like it, his shaking, he’s delirious, he’s high as a kite and you’re the drug Bin.” Minho laughs a little. 

“It’s not bad though right?” 

“No! God Binnie, Lix having a subspace and knowing about it is going to be fun. You just have to be careful, you have to know limits and know signs.” 

Changbin lays back on the couch forgetting about the cum that’s most likely there. 

“Signs? I need examples.” 

“Well you can’t go off of Sungie and I completely. I’m pretty sure we both know our sex life and your sex life are pretty different intensity wise.” 

Bin hums, “Lix likes to be choked,” Minho actually coughs, choking himself. 

“I’m sorry,  _ your  _ Felix, baby Felix likes breath play?” 

“Yes, he won’t call it that but, he likes my hand around his throat and pressure so there’s that.” 

“I’m gonna have a stroke.” 

“Shut up.” Changbin throws a pillow at Min. 

“Okay, well I can confirm still vastly different because neither of us are into choking.” The older boy giggles. 

“Wow I’m genuinely shocked.” 

“Fuck you.” 

Bin now laughs, “continue with your explanation,” 

“Anyway, if you’re getting wild and choking each other that’s probably gonna trigger his subspace. Jisung gets triggered when,” Minho laughs, his face actually red. 

Talking about Jisung going into his subspace and how with someone else is weird, it’s theirs. 

“Is Lee Minho actually nervous about sex?” 

“I’m not nervous, I just, it’s weird talking about  _ that  _ part of us with someone else.” 

“You don’t have to.”

“I wanna help you understand it though. Jisung gets triggered into subspace by high intensity, like, and he can get like half way into it and he’s aware that he’s going into it at that halfway point.” Min runs a hand through his hair. 

“Okay so like an example that doesn’t make me scream too much is when we had sex with Hyunjin, Sungie has a vibrator in him and Hyunjin was a jerk and turned the setting all the way up and nearly killed him. But because of that high intense thing that happened it triggered him to the halfway point.” 

Changbin nods, “I’ve never...Lix has never been like this before though.” 

“Did you guys do something out of the ordinary?” 

“Yes…”

“That probably triggered it then, especially if you guys are like trying new shit out.” 

Binnie hums, “how do I help him afterwards then?” 

“You gotta be gentle but still stern with him, like how he didn’t wanna put clothes on, he was shivering he needed a sweater so you don’t ask you tell him. Just like with eating, especially if he came more than once his body is gonna be completely drained more than yours most likely. So getting him to eat and drink is good to do but what you have to be careful about though is the sub drop.” 

“That sucks ass.” Jisung says walking down the stairs his hat is off now but mask still on. Which is a little odd since it’s just them around. 

“Thought you were napping?” Minho pulls him into his lap, Sungie instantly curls against him. Wanting his boyfriend at the moment to just hold him. 

“I was gonna but then I realized it should probably be Binnie with Lix and not me. He’s not gonna wanna cuddle me.” Changbin is already up and walking upstairs. 

“He taking it okay?” Sungie giggles. 

“Yeah, I actually got awkward for the first time in my life talking about sex though.” 

“Who are you?” Jisung presses his hand to Min’s forehead, and then also his cheeks. 

Minho rolls his eyes, “I didn’t feel like telling Bin your subspace triggers when you’re tied up or sucking my dick for hours.” 

“It’s not even hours, I just like when you use me.” Sungie whispers in his ear. Min groans softly pulling back so their eyes lock. 

“Yeah and I wasn’t about to tell  _ that  _ to Changbin either.” 

“You’re cute.” Jisung pulls his mask down and kisses him arms around his neck. 

“How’s your head?” 

“Hurts but I’m not dizzy anymore.” 

“Promise?” 

“Promise.” 

Jisung woke up this morning and his head was seriously foggy, and his right ear was ringing a little. And just to top it all off his face re-bruised. Not nearly as bad when he actually fractured his temple, since that also gave him a black eye and that eye swelled up so bad he couldn’t see out of it. 

“Hey you guys need to come up here and continue this explanation.” Changbin calls to them. 

Jisung tugs his mask back up and puts his hat back on but needing Bin to freak out about this. And he most certainly will. 

So there is just a tiny space between his hat and mask that he can see out of at the moment. 

“Coming honey.” Minho scoots Sungie off his lap and they walk back upstairs. Felix is sound asleep, Bin running his fingers through his hair gently. 

“Okay what’s subdrop?” 

“Well you come out of headspace.” Jisung lays back on the foot of their bed. His shirt lifting up a little. 

“Okay that doesn’t sound nearly as terrifying as the word sounds.” 

“Well, it can be.” Jisung sits up on his elbows, “when I drop it’s usually a while after...everything, and when I do I’m sometimes a sleep. Or when I’m awake it’s easier dropping when I’m comfortable and being held.” 

“What happens if your not?” 

Jisung is quiet for a few seconds, “If I drop unexpectedly or like am forced out of it completely I panic. I usually have an anxiety attack, but that probably won’t happen with Lix.” 

Binnie hums, “What makes you think that?” 

Sungie swallows, “uh, Felix didn’t have a Dohun, he’s only ever gonna experience subspace with you. He won’t have, a fear of what happens next, if you get what I mean.” 

“Oh shit, sorry Sungie I didn’t even think of that.” 

“It’s fine, it’s just hard to use myself as an example for Felix with dropping. You can look this kind of stuff up too.” 

“I still wouldn’t leave him alone to drop though, that would be bad.” Min adds his hand slides up Sungie’s shirt making him squirm. 

“I wouldn’t that would be mean. Is there a way to get him out of it on purpose? Like what if it’s triggered not from sex or whatever and it’s like bad timing.” Minho looks at Jisung since he does this all the time. 

He’ll start acting like he’s in his headspace so Min will treat him that way and get himself there on purpose. Or he’ll trigger it just to get in Min’s pants before they leave the house. 

“I’ve never done such a thing in my life.” Sungie says looking away. 

“Hmhm. I doubt Lix will do this since it’s new to him but if he gets used to it he can try and trigger it. And if you need him out just try and talk him through it.” 

“Okay.” Changbin kisses Lix’ forehead. 

“And besides Felix isn’t a brat like Jisung so you probably won’t have to force him out because of bad timing.” 

“Hey!” Sungie smacks his thigh, the slight yell makes Lix jump awake. 

“Sungie shhhhh.” He whines into the pillow, pushing Jisung away. 

“Sorry Lixie.” The older boy crawls up the bed and presses a kiss to his forehead through his mask. 

“Why do you have a mask on when we’re sleeping?” Felix asks now tugging him down to cuddle. 

“Cause I have no makeup on and look ugly.” 

“Shut up.” Bin rolls his eyes, “you’re a lot of things Sung but ugly isn’t one of them.” He adds ruffling his hair. 

“Thanks Binnie.” 

“You feeling okay Lix?” Minho leans down next to them, his arm around Jisung. 

“Yeah, just sleepy.” He rolls over and curls up on Changbin now. The other couple both press kisses to his head and then get up. 

“Call me if you need me.” Min says helping Jisung up. He stumbles a little, giggling while wrapping his arms around Minho for balance. 

“Thank you, both.” 

“Welcome.” 

The two head outside the apartment and the second they do Min grabs Sungie making him yelp. 

“Baby, if you are not okay you need to tell me.” He says sternly. 

“Min I’m fine. I just tripped when I stood up.” Jisung takes his face in his hands. 

“I know you’re worried about me, but I promise you, I’m okay. If I wasn’t I’d tell you cross my heart babe.” Minho sighs but nods, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

Once back at their apartment Min makes Sungie sit down while he cleans everything up from the night before. 

“Does your stomach still hurt?” 

“Only a little. I know you’re gonna tell me not to but I really wanna go to the gym.” 

“Babe.” 

Jisung groans he knew Min was gonna scold him about it, but in the back of his mind he can’t stop thinking about the massive amount of calories he consumed in the matter of a couple hours. And that’s not something that’s bothered him in a long time. 

But binging again, it was taking a taste of an old drug. A previous addiction. 

And now it’s on his mind again. 

“I’m not saying don’t go to the gym because of, binging, because I know that’s what you’re thinking about.” Min comes over and crouches in front of his boyfriend. 

“You didn’t put on any weight because you ate a lot. You don’t need to go work the calories off because nothing in your body has changed.” He pulls the mask down his face and leans in to kiss his lips. 

“Feel these?” Minho presses on Sungie’s abs tickling him a little. He giggles trying to squirm away. 

“Yeah.” He laughs pushing his hands away. 

“Good so you know they’re still there, and they haven’t changed. And you still have really sexy clean cut biceps that didn’t go anywhere. And your thighs are still perfect and your waist is still tiny. There’s nothing that changed on you because of one day, with a couple hours of eating a lot.” Minho touches every part of him that he talks about. It sends chills down Sungie’s spine. His cheeks heating up as if Min has never complimented him like that. 

“I love you.” He whispers, his thumb messing with the ring in Min’s finger. 

“I love you too, I don’t want you to go to the gym because you hit your head and you’re dizzy.” Minho kisses him again going back to tickling his sides again. 

Jisung shrieks and tries to pull away, both of them falling back on the pull out couch now. It’s still fully set up, Woochan left early this morning saying they’ll talk about their possible foursome in the near future.

“I know I just said it but I love you so fucking much.” Sungie pulls away their foreheads pressed together. Min hums, taking the mask off his face completely, his lips meet Jisung’s gently. It’s timid and soft, very unlike most of their kisses nowadays. 

“I love you too baby, so much.” Minho moves so he has one of Sungie’s thin thighs between his. His fingers tracing his defined muscles through his shirt. 

Jisung shakes, his hands pulling at Min’s shirt. He swallows, everything that’s happened in the last day sort of catching up to him at once. Dohun hitting him, his near relapse with self harm, the binging. 

He feels like he’s seventeen again. 

Minho’s words hitting him like they did when he had negative seven hundred self confidence. 

Sungie sniffles softly, Min’s eyes looking into his soul he feels. 

“You’re okay baby.” He whispers hand coming up to cup his face. He wipes away the tears that fall as soon as they touch his cheeks. 

“You know what you always tell me?” 

“Wh-What?” Jisung sniffles. 

“It’s okay to break down love, I can see you trying to keep everything together right now. But it’s okay to cry and be vulnerable.” As soon as the words leave his mouth Jisung breaks, a sob coming past his lips. He quickly covers his face hiding how ugly he looks. 

Minho rolls to his back bringing Jisung over too, making him straddle him. Sungie buries his face in his shoulder crying heavily, shaking badly. 

Min rubs his back, slipping his hands under his shirt to touch him skin to skin. He presses kisses to his cheek and forehead, whisking soft things into his ear. 

Jisung hiccups his hands curled into Minho’s t shirt. 

“You’re safe now baby, you’re okay.” Min murmurs in his ear, his own eyes a little damp. Seeing his baby like this again is scary honestly, Sungie hasn’t had this sort of thing happen to him in a very long time. He hasn’t broken down like this in a very long time. 

Sungie pulls away and wipes his eyes, “I’m sorry.” 

“Stop saying you’re sorry love.” Minho hugs him tightly, Jisung however pushes his arms off for a second and sits up. 

Min watching his every move, he sits up too, leaning back on his elbows. What he was not expecting was for Jisung to lunge forward and kiss him with everything he has. It knocks Minho back completely. 

Their heads knock together and teeth, Sungie’s hands curled into his hair. Minho semi recovered and slows him down. 

“Shhh settle down baby.” He whispers knowing what Jisung is up. 

Sex distracts him. Sex makes him forget about everything for a little bit. 

“Don’t wanna.” Sungie pulls back and takes his shirt off, diving back in to kiss Minho again. Min sets his hands on his hips feeling Jisung’s tears against his cheeks. 

“Baby, this isn’t gonna help.” He tries to get Sungie to still. 

“Yes it will.” Jisung is being relentless, grinding on him hard. Minho flips them over and pins his arms down. His legs stuck under him too. 

“Stop.” He says firmly their eyes locking. 

“Why won’t you just fuck me?” Jisung’s voice is clearly irritated. 

“Because fucking You wont make you feel better. You’re not using me as a distraction, you need to get through this emotionally.” Min’s words are hard, each one hitting Sungie. 

“Fucking me will make me feel better. You never cared if you were my distraction before.” 

“Yeah well I know better now, we’re not having sex until your head is clear. Sex isn’t a coping method you know that.” Jisung glares up at his boyfriend. 

“Get off of me.” Minho sighs heavily and rolls off of him landing on his back. 

Jisung gets up and goes in their room slamming the door. Min rubs his face thinking if there’s anything that he can hurt himself with in there. 

“You’re a brat!” He yells annoyed with this whole situation. Trying to figure out what exactly just happened. 

Jisung get had about fifteen different emotions at once. Min literally feels like he was just talking to seventeen year old Sungie. Especially with the distraction thing. 

And he was right before Min had no problem with being his distraction. But that’s not healthy. They’d have sex and after Jisung would just feel worse because then he was tired and emotionally unstable. And that is never a good combination. 

Right now Sungie just needs time to be alone however so Min is giving it to him. 

He gets up and finishes folding the blankets up and sets them outside their door. He puts the pillows there too and then folds up the pull out couch. 

After he starts on lunch slash dinner, watching the clock because he has work tonight and so does Jisung. 

While standing at the stove he still his ears catching a sound. Sungie moaning from their room, he rolls his eyes at him. Knowing he’s being extra loud on purpose. 

Forcing himself to ignore and not think about what his boyfriend is most likely is doing to himself at the moment. Jisung moans again and Min goes to the speakers they have in the kitchen and plugs his phone in, turning the music up loud so he can’t hear him. 

About twenty minutes later Minho is still cooking singing softly to the songs playing. Jisung still has yet to emerge from their room which doesn’t surprise Min at all honestly. 

He finishes lunch and doesn’t bother getting him either. 

A half hour passes and Minho still has music on and he’s finished his lunch. Now he’s laying on the couch scrolling through his phone. 

He doesn’t hear the door open to their bedroom and doesn’t notice Jisung walk out. 

The younger timidly looks at his boyfriend, he knows he was an asshole. He feels like an idiot because Min was right of course. Minho knows him better than even he does sometimes. 

Fucking himself silly did not help, especially when, despite all his efforts Minho didn’t come in with him. 

Minho at the moment has music on high, lazily looking at his phone. One leg hanging off the couch an arm behind his head. 

Jisung swallows and goes over to his boyfriend, crawling up his body. Settling himself between his legs face in his neck, he makes him wrap an arm around him too. 

“You better not be covered in cum and laying on my black shirt.” Min warns his fingers going into his hair out of habit. 

“Hm not...I’m sorry I was mean to you.” His voice is soft. Minho hums at his words, dropping a kiss to his head. 

“and I’m sorry for being a brat.” He adds. “I know you were just trying to help and I’m an idiot and should die for being mean to my amazing beautiful boyfriend who loves me a whole lot.” 

Minho smiles, “damn right I’m beautiful.” He wraps his limbs around the younger throwing his phone to the side. 

“You know, sometimes I know what I’m talking about when it comes to you babe.” Min lifts his face, clinging to him like a koala. 

“I know, I’m just a dummy.” 

“You are, but you’re my dummy and I love you and I wouldn’t change you.” Minho kisses him only to yank back. 

“Nasty! Go brush your teeth.” Jisung laughs and darts forward trying to kiss him again. 

“Get your cum breath out of here!” Min shrieks trying to get out from under his boyfriend. But he is trapped unfortunately. 

“Kiss me!” Jisung pins him down. 

They both look at each other seeing the position they’re in. Jisung on top actually pinning Minho’s arms down, the elder’s legs around his waist. 

“Ooo daddy, you got your big boy pants on?” Min smirks. Jisung blushes deeply, and hides in his neck. 

Minho laughs and kisses the top of his head, “don’t you have work tonight?” 

“Yes.” 

“And you’re not getting ready? Who are you?” 

Jisung sets his chin on his chest, “someone who just came three times and now I need a nap.” 

Minho nearly chokes, “naughty boy.” He bites his ear. Jisung squirms, especially when Minho slides his hand down his body and grabs his ass. 

“I know.” He bites his lip feeling Min slide his digits between his cheeks, fingers finding the plug inside him. His breath hitches as Minho takes hold of it and pulls it out slightly. 

The thin material of his shorts and shorts only allowing him to torture his boyfriend all he wants. 

“Hmm sensitive Min.” He whispers but can’t stop his hips from pushing back on the toy. 

“Yeah you seem it.” Minho snorts and pushes it back in slapping his ass after. Jisung yelps and pouts up at him. 

“Let me up I gotta shower I have work at the steakhouse.” 

“Funny I have to shower too.” Sungie gets up on his knees and picks Minho up, getting to his feet slowly. 

“You do have your big boy pants on if you’re carrying me.” Minho giggles his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. 

They get into the bathroom finally and both of them strip off and start to shower. 

Min starts to wash his hair but Jisung starts to kiss down his neck and chest. 

“Hey,” the older boy groans, his back hitting the tiles behind him. Sungie licks his nipple and pulls on the other, eyes fluttering shut. 

“This is not a shower.” Minho whispers. 

“Lemme say sorry.” Jisung bites his lower lip looking up through hooded lids. 

Min lets out a breath and pushes his boyfriend down, Sungie hums happily, kissing and biting his stomach. 

Hands sliding up his thick thighs, scratching slightly. His tongue finds the head of Min’s cock and Sungie finds himself sighing in pleasure. 

This isn’t what he wanted before, before he wanted to get his brains fucked out. But sucking dick will actually make him feel better as weird as it sounds. 

Pleasing Minho makes him feel good, and with how his emotions are going right now he needs to feel good. Although he’s somewhat

apprehensive though because he might slip. He can feel it. 

He kitten licks at his tip eyes looking up at him, Minho bites his lower lip, head having fallen back. 

Jisung starts to suck on just his head now trying to keep himself from slipping. He reaches for Minho’s hand. 

“You okay baby?” Min asks hips actually twitching forward a little. 

“Don’t wanna slip.” He whispers, still tonguing at his slit. 

“Then sucking me off isn’t the best idea if you think you’re gonna slip baby. You have work I have work, you’re gonna be hazy all night.” Minho moves away a little. 

“But wanna.” Jisung takes him further in his mouth. 

“Fuck Sungie, why do you do these things to me?” 

Min slides his hand into his hair, guiding him now, Jisung lets his jaw slack and moves closer to his pelvis. He moans around him bobbing his head slowly. 

Loving the feeling of being semi choked for a few seconds. Min won’t let them try breath play, he isn’t into it and he also thinks it would scare Jisung. 

But Sungie just wants to try once, so badly. 

He takes his hands off his thighs completely and leans forward letting his boyfriend do what he wants to him. And like that, Jisung is a goner. 

His mind floating away, replaced with his intense desire to please and be used. 

Minho moans bucking his hips forward, his fingers tangled in Sungie’s hair, pulling every now and then. He feels Jisung just let go completely but doesn’t pull away. He himself getting into his own dom sort of place. 

He rolls his hips, pressing the back of his boyfriend’s head down. Jisung chokes and pulls off giggling loud, “hyungggg.” 

“What baby?” Min takes in a breath, he  _ can’t  _ let himself go too. 

“Don’t wanna go to work.” Jisung goes back to his member, sucking hard now, his eyes fluttering shut again. 

“I know baby.” Minho starts to thrust into his mouth, he needs to be the responsible one right now. He knows Jisung going into his headspace will probably make him feel better given all that’s happened. But before work is not a good time at all. 

“Baby you can’t slip.” Min pulls him off, Sungie giggles again, it’s obvious he has already. 

“Hmm, too late.” He sticks his tongue out, waiting patiently for what he wants. 

“Shit baby.” Minho slides himself back into his mouth, unable to help himself. He rocks forward fucking his mouth slowly. 

Sungie falls forward more, his thighs spread on the tub floor, wishing the plug in him was his vibrator. 

Min picks up his pace, his tip hitting the back of his throat. Jisung lets out a muffled cry against him. His eyes rolled back drool dripping to his chest. Minho moans bucking forward hard. 

“Such a pretty baby Sungie, you’re being such a good boy for me.” 

“O-only for you hyung.” Jisung pulls off looking up, clearly needy. 

“Baby we really don’t have time for you to get deep.” Sungie only answers by sucking him hard into his mouth again, bobbing his head quicker. 

“Oh fuck.” Minho bucks his stomach coiling. He feels Sungie starts to stroke him too, he bucks again moaning loud. Jisung however grabs him at the base of his cock bringing his orgasm to a screaming halt. 

Min glares down at him, his boyfriend just denied him! 

Which isn’t something that is unheard of since when they have a whole day Jisung will literally suck his dick for hours. Getting him to the point of coming undone and then not letting him because he wants to play more. 

“Jisung, we don’t have time.” 

“Not done hyungie.” Sungie giggles still licking him, swirling his tongue around him happily. Minho pulls him up to his feet, pulling the plug from his ass. Jisung whines loud getting shoved into the wall. 

“Hyung!” He shrieks as he gets pushed into, Minho grips his hips hard. 

“Well I tell you something you listen, you know that babyboy.” Minho practically growls in Jisung’s ear. The younger whimpers hips pushing back on him. 

“Y-yes hyung.” He whispers, Min fucks into him hard, relentless, way rougher than they’ve gone in a long time. And jisung is loving every second of it. 

He shakes slightly, face, but not the bruised side, is pushed against the wall too. Minho reaches around and wraps his fingers around his member, stroking quickly. 

“Bad boys who don’t listen don’t get toys, is that what you want baby?” 

“N-no, I’ll be good hyung.” He gets flipped around their lips meeting now. 

Jisung curls himself around his neck, kissing his boyfriend intensely. Legs going up to his waist too. 

“Good boy.” Minho changes his intense grip to a more loving one. Kissing him slowly now, hand reaching down again to stroke him. 

“Feels so good hyung.” Jisung moans, his head now falling back. 

“I know baby, you’re being a good boy for me now, such a pretty baby.” 

They both are panting into each other, the mood, and water suddenly changing as the hot water suddenly changes to ice cold. 

Jisung shrieks first, going from his high subspace to dropping in seconds. He inhales hard, clinging to Minho. 

“Shit,” Min pulls out of him, pushing the water off, both of them, Jisung especially quivers. His hips twitching and a loud whine leaving his lips. 

“You’re okay, take a breath.” Minho pulls Sungie out, wrapping him in a towel quickly. 

“Deep breath, you’re okay, easy baby.” He starts rubbing his arms trying to warm Sungie up. 

“That sucked, that sucked so bad.” Jisung shivers, his teeth chattering. 

“I know baby, you okay?” Minho takes his face in his hands, checking him over quickly. 

“Yeah, Just, feel like I’m in shock, I’ve never dropped that fast.” 

“I know, I’ve never lost a boner that fast.” Sungie giggles at his words, nodding in agreement while wiping his face so he isn’t crying. 

“Let’s get dressed babydoll. What do you wanna wear for work?” Min scoops Jisung up, the younger wrapping around him tightly. 

“That was the worst. Sorry I slipped.” Jisung hugs him, not even able to process the question Min asked him. He gets set on their bed and is still trying to catch his bearings. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Jisung lays back curling into a ball, Minho finds him some underwear and jeans to put on. 

Sungie wraps himself in the towel, still shivering. 

“I don’t get w-why I’m still cold I didn’t even cum.” He mumbles teeth chattering slightly still. Min scoops him up again trying to transfer his body heat to him. 

“Probably because you came like three times before hand.” Min kisses his forehead. 

“Start getting ready and I’ll heat up your dinner.” He drops his own towel and pulls on his boxers and slacks for the steak house. Leaving his shirt off for now so his hair will dry. 

Jisung sits up, pulling on the jeans Min laid out for him. He switches his towel to a blanket and looks in the mirror. The bruise on the side of his face is so fucking ugly, and he doesn’t know how he’s going to cover it. 

He gets an idea and goes to his closest, pulling out one of his tank tops that dips low showing off his ribs. His mind on Min’s words from earlier. 

His body did not change, he’s still the same size. A few hours did not hurt him. 

The tank top doesn’t help much with his chills but he needs to get ready, Min is most likely going to be late for work and Jisung is going to be cutting it close. 

“Here baby this should warm you up.” Min sets a bowl of soup down and Jisung picks it up instantly, realizing he’s starving. 

Minho pulls on his shirt, unbuttoning his pants to tuck the white material in. 

“I hate when you work at the steak house.” Jisung says watching his boyfriend slowly button his shirt up now. 

“Why?” Minho grabs the hair dryer and starts to dry his hair. Not caring to style it just needing it to not be soaked. 

“Because, you look way too attractive in your uniform.” 

“Oh babe I always look attractive.” Minho snorts. Jisung rolls his eyes and pulls his own shirt on. His shaking stopping slowly. 

“You do, but you look too good for you to go out of the house in it.” 

“Yeah you know how I feel every night when you go to work then.” Min sticks his tongue out at him. 

Sungie comes to the mirror and pins his hair up, sighing at the sight of the bruise. He starts putting color corrector on to try and hide it, then foundation and concealer. It’s still partly there through. 

“This stupid bitch.” He mutters just moving to his eyes now. Minho is just rubbing his sides under his shirt, kissing his shoulders gently. 

“I gotta go baby, text me when you get to work please.” He kisses his cheek now giving him a tight hug from the back. 

“I will. Min?” 

“Yeah?” 

“When I get home tonight, I wanna…” jisung trails off cheeks red. Minho smiles and kisses his lips gently. 

“You can slip deep as you wanna when you get home baby doll.” He pecks his lips again, Sungie gives and hugs him again, “I love you.” 

“I love you too, now finish getting ready before you’re late.” Jisung hums at his words. Hearing the front door shut he wiggles happily at the thought of getting to slip deep tonight. 

Twice in almost the same week!

Focusing on his makeup he makes his eyes dark with blacks and greys and deep shimmer blues. Adding a ton of highlight to his cheeks and temples. Wanting to cover the bruise best he can. 

Before doing his hair he puts on music, a specific playlist, consisting of songs by Mary Lambert. The woman’s music got Jisung through everything before. 

Body Love Part One comes on and he whispers the words of the poem driving them into his brain. The second part comes on and he nearly starts crying. Forcing himself not to because he’ll be damned if he ruins this makeup. 

He then starts his hair, drying it down, making it fan across his forehead. Once it’s done he grabs a black mask, one of his cloth ones with a big red X over his mouth. It goes up over most of the bruise. 

This is gonna have to do. 

Jisung then grabs his keys, backpack, pepper spray and even his pocket knife, just to be sure. The words of the songs and poems ringing in his brain. 

_ Put the sharpness back.  _

_ Love your body like your mother loved your baby feet.  _

_ You are worth more than who you fuck.  _

_ You are worth more than a waistline.  _

_ You are no less valuable as a size sixteen than a size four.  _

*

“You can’t wear that.” 

“Why?” Jisung stands with his arms crossed over his chest. 

“People come over to the bar to flirt with you, if they can’t see your damn face we lose money.” 

“People come to the bar for drinks they just happen to get cute tenders. You’re not going to lose money if they can’t see part of my face.” 

“You’re not wearing it.” 

“If I don’t have it on you will lose money. Because I look like shit under this.” He snaps his hands clenched into fists. 

“What happened?” 

“It doesn’t matter what happened, what matters is I wear it or I can’t work tonight.” Jisung’s voice is stern. 

“Just let him wear it, more tips for me.” Freya laughs from behind the bar. 

“Fine, but it better be gone in three days.” 

“Hmhm.” Jisung goes to his spot behind the bar, beyond annoyed. 

“What happened?” Freya asks softly. 

“Nothing, I just, I don’t really wanna talk about it.” 

“Okay, I’m sorry. Let me know if you need anything.” She squeezes his hand. He nods and leans against the bar, fingers tapping the black marble. 

He feels his phone go off a bunch of times and his stomach drops. Timidly he reaches for it, letting out a sigh of relief seeing it’s just Chan. 

_ Channie: okay so like _

_ Channie: I know you’re most likely serious about a foursome  _

_ Channie: because it’s you guys  _

_ Channie: But woojin needs confirmation  _

Jisung laughs a little, shaking his head at Chan’s rapid texting. 

_ ‘Did you ask if I’m down to fuck?’ _

_ Channie: shut up Sung I’m serious  _

_ ‘Ah yes let us have a serious conversation about a foursome’  _

_ Channie: you’re such a shit  _

_ ‘Listen Min And I Are always serious about threesome/foursomes. If we put it out there it’s legit.’ _

_ Channie: I knew that! Woojinnie doesn’t though!  _

_ ‘Does he want to have a round table discussion about it then?’ _

_ Channie: I hate you  _

_ ‘We literally could be put in a gc and have this discussion’  _

_ Channie: fine  _

_ ‘Min might not answer though, he’s at work, but I’m pretty sure I know what he’s into’  _

_ Channie: Got it  _

Jisung rolls his eyes at the conversation. He’d never admit it to Min, but he liked getting fucked by Chan. It was fun, not what he wants all the time since the elder does have a serious submissive side. And that just won’t do for a bottom Bitch like himself. 

But his dick was huge and it was fun to mess with him. So yeah he’d let Chan fuck him again. 

Minho on the other hand will not in a million years let Chan dick Sungie down again. Min claims he doesn’t remember much but his intense jealousy and protectiveness he has when Chan is around tells Jisung something entirely different. 

**_Possible foursome gc_ **

_ Channie: okay you see the name you all know what’s it about  _

_ Woojinnie hyung: omg Chan  _

_ ‘Finally’ _

_ Lino❤️: oh yeah Channie?  _

Jisung can practically hear Min say the words and see Chan blush at them. 

_ Channie: woojin don’t act like we weren’t just talking about this in our kitchen  _

_ Lino❤️: we gotta make this quick I’m at work thots  _

_ ‘I am too so say your piece’  _

_ Channie: you guys are the ‘experts’  _

Jisung rolls his eyes,  _ ‘says the one that’s had the threesome’  _

_ Channie: I DONT REMEMBER IT  _

_ Lino❤️: well isn’t that a shame  _

_ Lino❤️: anyway, if you guys are serious about it we need to lay ground rules pick somewhere to have it. Because it isn’t gonna be in our house or yours. You were a fluke Chan _

_ Woojinnie Hyung: ground rules  _

_ ‘Yes like no degrading and shit like that’ _

_ Woojinnie Hyung: oh! _

Sungie looks up checking to make sure his side of the bar is actually ready. 

_ Channie: We also need a time and date  _

_ Lino❤️: Damn this really gonna happen my ass is shaking  _

_ Woojinnie hyung: it will be  _

_ Lino❤️: WOOJIN  _

_ Lino❤️: I NEARLY CHOKED  _

_ ‘HEY I DONT HAVE MANY RULES BUT STAY AWAY FROM MIN’S ASS OR I’LL KILL YA’  _

Sungie shakes his head, rubbing his arms a little because he’s kinda cold again with the AC on full blast. 

_ Woojinnie hyung: that’s so sad  _

_ Lino❤️: i can’t bekube woojin has wanted to fuck me thjd ehime tome  _

_ ‘You broke my boyfriend’  _

_ Woojinnie hyung: you ain’t seen nothing yet  _

_ ‘OH MY GOD CHAN COME GET YOUR MANS’  _

_ Channie: I’m enjoying watching Minho malfunction though  _

_ Lino❤️: he's all talk anyway  _

_ ‘Are yall really bouta have a daddy off right in front of my salad?’  _

_ Channie: omg Sungie  _

_ Woojinnie hyung: I’m all talk????? _

_ ‘Oh god oh jeez’  _

_ ‘Can we finish the daddy off when I get out of work please? I have drinks to make’  _

_ Lino❤️: Yeah you are  _

_ ‘Minho I swear to god if you start sexting right now’  _

Sungie puts his phone in his pocket seeing people starting to get let in. 

_ ‘I gotta go, don’t send dick pics without me thotties’  _

*

Once home Jisung finds Minho snoring on the couch, still in his uniform, his mouth hanging open. 

Sungie shakes his head at the sight, running his fingers through his hair gently, standing in front of him. 

“Hmm, Sungie?” Min blinks awake his eyes on his boyfriend. 

“Morning sleepy.” 

“Am I dreaming?” Minho bites his lower lip. Jisung looks hot, really fucking hot. He looks like one of the cam boys he used to watch in highschool. 

“No.” Jisung laughs and gets in his lap. Minho groans and puts his face in his neck, hands sliding up his shirt. 

“You look so fucking good babe,” He mumbles. 

“I do?” 

“Yes, if I didn’t have negative seven energy right now I’d fuck You silly. And I know I promised you could slip tonight baby but I’m so tired. It was so busy.” 

Jisung giggles and kisses his forehead, “I’m really sleepy too, you can fuck me silly in the morning.” Min nods at his words and wiggles under his boyfriend. 

“Goodnight.” 

“We aren’t sleeping on the couch come on babe.” Jisung gets up and tugs him to his feet too. 

“Sleeppppyy.” Minho whines stumbling into their bedroom behind jisung. 

“I know honey,” jisung unbuttons his shirt kissing every part of his chest. Min hums eyes shutting. 

“Hey, sit up so I can get your shirt off.” Minho groans but sits up, stripping his shirt off. Sungie gets to his slacks and his pops the buttons too. 

“No sucking dick.” 

“I’ve never sucked a dick in my life.” Jisung giggles and pulls them off all the way. He kisses between his legs and Min squirms. 

“Hey!” 

Jisung pulls his boxers off too, leaving him bare now. Minho falls back, arm over his eyes. 

“You’re so pretty.” Jisung smiles, looking at his boyfriend completely naked. 

Min has never had rock solid abs, he doesn’t care that much, he’s always had muscle but he’s also always had a little tummy. Just a tiny bit of chub that’s never gone away and Sungie loves it. 

His legs and thighs are all defined a lot from so many years of dancing, his arms too. And his stomach is all muscle, he’s just not cut like Jisung. His little tummy when he’s not trying to be insanely sexy, or flex in some kind of way is one of Jisung’s favorite parts on his boyfriend. 

“Can you say that about yourself?” Min rubs his face and sits up with sleepy eyes looking at Sungie. 

“I, I know I’m pretty Min.” Jisung whispers. 

“Good, you’re beautiful.” Minho tugs him over making him yelp. 

“My pretty baby.” Min runs his fingers down Sungie’s arms kissing his forehead. The younger now perched in his lap. 

“Did you smoke some of my weed when I was at work babe?” Min laughs nuzzling against him. 

“No, I’m just really tired and you’re really cute and I love you.” Jisung smiles and kisses his lips gently. 

“Let me wash my face and I’ll come to bed.” 

“Hmhm.” Minho lays back, crawling up to set his head on the pillow. 

Jisung puts his mask on the dresser and grabs his makeup wipes. His head his aching.

Slowly the bruise comes back through as his makeup comes off. He sighs heavily, the mark has traveled under his eye, which is similar to what happened the first time. 

It’s not swollen though so he’s not worried the bruise isn’t spreading just coming to the surface more. 

He goes to the bathroom and washed his face quickly being gentle in the hurt areas. 

After he strips out of jeans hesitating at his shirt. Instead he wiggles out of his briefs, leaving his shirt on. Now clean Sungie crawls up their bed too, Min humming reaching out for him. 

“Take this off.” Minho mumbles tugging at his tank top. Jisung sighs but takes it over his head. 

Min lays on his chest, tracing his well defined muscles. 

“You’re beautiful.” He whispers, pressing a kiss to his peck, rubbing his tummy gently. 

“Thank you.” Jisung runs his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair loving the cuddles he’s getting right now. 

“You know, I was never into guys with really defined muscles before you hot stuff.” Sungie blushes at his words. 

“But god Sungie you’re  _ so _ fucking pretty, every part of you is perfect baby. To your crooked teeth to your tiny waist, down to your little thighs and your chubby squirrel cheeks. I love every single part of you baby, your scars,” he kisses his arms fingers tracing between his thighs too. 

Jisung shivers, “your bruises,” Min moves up to kiss his hurt right side. 

“Your little nose, and your pink lips.” He kisses both taking his time touching his whole body. Pressing kissing to the places he says. 

Jisung is a blushing mess, trying to hide in his arms. Minho takes his face back into his hands, “baby, don’t hide.” 

“You’re making me blush.” 

“Good.” Min kisses his lips again, rubbing his back thumbs under his eyes. 

“I can’t wait to marry you one day.” Minho whispers. Jisung bites his lower lip, face bright red. 

“For someone who says they don’t care about getting married, you’re saying it an awful lot lately.” Sungie teases softly. Min smiles and pecks his lips again. 

“I know, I just, I never have cared, but lately babe, I can’t get calling you my husband out of my head. And I know that’s so stupid because you are already but-“ Jisung cuts him off, kissing him lovingly. 

“I love you so much.” 

“I love you too.” 

“That was the cutest thing you’ve ever said to me, you nearly made me cry happy gay tears.” Jisung hugs him tightly, wrapping his arms and legs around his boyfriend. Lips pressing into his head. 

“No crying.” 

Jisung smiles and nuzzles into him, Min cuddles up on his chest, throwing a leg over his thighs. Arms around his middle and face in his neck kissing his skin softly. 

After Minho has settled down again Jisung leans down and kisses just above his ear. 

“If we could get married tomorrow morning I would, in a heartbeat I would. We don’t need a piece of paper to tell us we’re soulmates baby. And you’re mine, completely with no doubts, you’re my other half, and it would be a privilege to be able to call you my husband.” 

Minho hides his face, grip a little tighter, Jisung feels the skin on his neck get a little damp. He kisses the top of his head, running his fingers along his sides now.” 

“You’re fucking perfect.” Min whispers trying to compose himself. 

Sungie lifts his chin, kissing him gently. 

“I need to go to sleep, you have me way too emotional right now.” Jisung giggles at his words. 

“Go to sleep,” 

“Hmm gonna, hold me.” Minho rolls go his side. Jisung smiles and wraps around him tightly, kissing behind his ears, rubbing his tummy. 

“Night baby.” 

“Good night.” 

*

Minho wakes up the next morning to a lot of things, Jisung snoring right in his ear is normal. His morning wood pressed into his ass is too. 

However what’s not normal is the amount of heat in their bedroom. 

It feels like the AC isn’t even on. And it’s fucking got out. 

Min wishes he could just got back to sleep but he’s drenched in sweat, Sungie too. The younger curled around him tightly, hips pushed into him too. Hard cock nestled in between Minho’s thighs practically. 

“Baby,” He murmurs sitting up slowly. 

“Fuck why is it hot?” Jisung groans, his voice husky and laced with sleep still. 

“I don’t know.” Min untangles them and kicks their blankets off, going to the vent. No cold air. 

“What the hell.” 

“Cute boner.” The younger bites his lower lip eyes on Min’s dick. 

“Shut up.” 

“It’s not on?” Jisung sits up, his hair sticking up everywhere, eyes still on the prize. 

“Nope.” Minho tugs on some shorts. 

“That’s horrible.” The younger swings his feet over, standing up with a stretch. 

Min comes over and grabs a handful of his ass, “and to set the record straight, your boner is cute. You were trying to fuck my thighs in your sleep.” He pecks his lips with a smirk. 

Jisung blushes deeply, it going all the way down his chest. 

He rolls over and hides in the pillows wishing it wasn’t so damn hot so he could go back to sleep. 

“Ah what?” Sungie hears Min complain from the kitchen. He finds his briefs and a t shirt to put on and follows him. 

“What’s wrong?” Jisung walks over and stuffs his face into Min’s back arms around his waist. His boyfriend half standing in the hallway listening. 

All the tenants are out in the hall listening to the landlord. Sungie moves to cuddle in the front of him, hiding the hurt side of his face in his neck. 

“We are working on the air conditioning as fast as possible. I know it’s hot open your windows turn on some fans. Leave the building until it’s fixed.” 

“When will that be?” The couple a few doors down asks. Almost everyone on their floor for the exception of the two assholes next to them are around the same age. Everyone in the hallway is in some sort of state of pj and sleep haze. 

“It could be a few hours, at the worst it could be a couple days.” Jisung whines softly. Min sets his head on his chin, rubbing his back. 

“Drink lots of water, I know it’s going to be warm my apartment is too.”

“The people on the fourth floor are gonna die babe. Thank god we’re only the second.” Jisung murmurs. 

“I know, go open the windows for me baby,” 

“All of them?” 

“Yeah.” Min kisses his forehead and taps his bum the couple diagonal them staring. Jisung hums and rubs his face into Minho’s arms still tightly around him. 

“Go,” Minho giggles in his ear wiggling Sungie’s arms from around him. The younger grumbles but disappears back inside. 

The landlord spits off a few other stupid things and then Min comes back inside. Sighing heavily. 

“They’re trying to cook us.” He announces. 

“We probably taste great.” Jisung sticks his head out of the bathroom toothbrush in his mouth. 

“Is your mom still home?” Min asks yawning. 

“I have no idea. Why?” 

“I was gonna say if they don’t fix it we can stay at your house.” Sungie hums, washing his mouth out. He wipes his face and walks back out. 

“I don’t want Ma to see my face like this.” He says softly. 

“Oh yeah, makes sense baby. We could stay at my parents house then. If you wanted to.” 

“Would they question why I have a giant bruise and partly a black eye?” 

“Mom might, but you know my dad doesn’t pay attention to either of us.” Min grabs his own tooth brush. 

“What would we tell your mom then?” Sungie turns the shower on and restrips needing to get the nastiness off his body from work last night. 

“She doesn’t even know about Dohun.” Minho mumbles through his toothbrush. 

“I’d like to keep it that way.” Jisung tips his head back getting his hair wet. 

“We could say you came to help teach a class with me and the students were practicing and one of them caught you in the face.” Min opens the shower door and steps in too. Sungie hums fingers in his hair pushing the shampoo around. 

“She honestly would believe that more than your crazy ex hit you in the face with a spray paint bottle.” The elder mumbles while grabbing the soap and a washcloth. 

“Probably,” Jisung lets out a breath, he loves Min’s mom, he really does. But she is a little nit picky at times, only when her husband is around though. Otherwise she’s pretty laid back like his own mother. 

When they first started dating she did not like Jisung at all, he annoyed her a lot. And he was raised completely different than Min. 

Minho grew up always working, whether it be on his family's farm or an actual job. He also was very used to having his parents around always and being more of a proper child to them. He still was their kid even when he was older. 

He was taught respect all people older than him, always use formal language. Their family and their name is important, they have a reputation. 

Minho getting with Jisung has made him relax entirely with his language. Made him completely laid back, more than he was before and that still was quite a bit. He was taught don’t have a reaction, always keep a cool composure. Emotions are weakness if people outside of the family see them. 

And Jisung wears his heart on his sleeve, his emotions are always obvious. Whether it be his intense love and affection he shows, or the fiery rage that can ignite in a matter of seconds. Neither of Min’s parents liked this about him, and they especially didn’t like when they found out he’d never worked and he was almost an adult. 

Sungie never had to work because his parents took care of everything. But they did that because he grew up on his own pretty much. He lived in Malaysia until he was twelve. Once he was thirteen they moved to Korea and his parents started working abroad again so that left him with the house to himself. Which is a lot for a kid to do at such a young age. 

Jisung also has been close to his mother but more friends than mother son. They talk to each other with laid back tone and dialect. Sungie  _ swears  _ in front of his mother like it’s nothing. If Min ever did that he’d get back handed. And he’s twenty two! 

When Chansol first met Jisung it was obvious he was immature and she didn’t like that. She didn’t like that  _ her _ son was dating a kid, and she didn’t like that he seemed to have little to no respect for adults. But that’s because he was raised to respect people that respect you. And Min’s mom didn’t. 

Now of course they’re fine, she loves Jisung like her own son. But there are still moments, like when the rumor of the engagement where she doesn’t exactly want her son with Jisung for the rest of his life. 

“I’ll call and ask if we can stay a couple nights.” 

**Author's Note:**

> OOF 
> 
> That really was a rough one, I'm actually kind of anxious putting this part out into the world for some reason, it's like actually making me physically ill just typing this note out. Hopefully you guys liked it and took something away from it. Next part we'll get back to our regularly scheduled smut and fluffy and only a tiny angst and not THE ANGST we had this chapter. 
> 
> But anyway, after the depressing stuff, I just want to put out there that I feel like super close to you guys sometimes and I find myself wishing I could post life updates on here to you guys LMAO But that's honestly just because Minho and Jisung's relationship is so strongly based off of my gf and I (not the crazy sex stuff that would fookin NUTS) I have never felt so secure like I do with her and it's an amazing feeling and I can't wait for all of you to find that other half of your soul one day. (that was hella cheesy someone come end me). 
> 
> But yeah, back to the fic now that I'm done writing my love letter to you guys.
> 
> Thoughts?! 
> 
> Questions?
> 
> Requests? 
> 
> find me on twitter @ foreverbattles that shit is messy and stan twitter scares me but I retweet cute cats and shit.
> 
> Love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


End file.
